The Position of Bodies in Motion
by and her magical cat Roscoe
Summary: SLASH. KS. Our favorite spies find themselves in their famous locked room once again, this time at sea. The best intentions can go awry when you put two sweaty men in a small cabin together. And a little light bondage doesn't help. Standalone. Mild Slash.


**The Position of Bodies in Motion**

----------

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or situations created for "I Spy"; I am borrowing them purely for entertainment purposes and am making no profit from their use. Thank you to the creators, the cast, producers, writers, directors, and crew for giving us this wonderful, timeless show and the characters that bring it to life. _

----------

This is my second go at K/S slash – a bit more story-shaped this time.

Thanks to the utmost to pheral for her boundless determination to Beta even as I churned my way through six (six!) drafts. Your feedback was insanely useful and always right. You.Rock

----------

_Somewhere off the Coast of Florida _

The tiny cabin cruiser bucked as another swell lifted her bow.

Scotty watched helplessly from his seat on the floor as Kelly's hands, bound together at the wrist with stout cord and slick with perspiration, scrabbled briefly at the varnished wood around the little port hole. Another pitch of the deck, and Kelly lost his footing on the narrow bunk, tumbling backward through space.

Scotty thrust out his legs parallel to the bunk in time to break the full impact of the fall, but he couldn't compensate for the mismatch of Kelly's long frame to the narrow room. It was a classic demonstration of peg-hole differential as the back of his partner's head rebounded off the brass rail set in the wall opposite the bunk.

He was already unconscious before his back hit Scotty's knees, which was just as well, as Scotty pointed out later, because that couldn't have been any more comfortable than hitting the railing.

Kelly lay with his back arched across Scotty's outstretched legs, his own ridiculously long legs still propped up on the bunk. Scotty spent a long moment watching his partner's head loll from side to side with the motion of the boat. All things considered, he thought, Kelly could probably use the rest.

They'd been going like the devil was on their heels for three days, chasing down this drug shipment. Now they weren't in a terrific hurry.

The heavies had abandoned them with the little cruiser the minute the deal went bad. They weren't coming back to finish the job, preferring to let nature do it for them.

Theoretically, then, the two of them had time to get free, get the boat under control, and still catch the men who'd left them to drift on the tide.

The only real concern, and the reason Kelly had been trying to get a better look out the high window, was the storm that seemed be blowing in.

Another swell tipped the boat up toward the prow. Kelly's head rolled with the motion, leaving his cheek resting against Scotty's bare thigh.

Scotty thought it was lucky they'd both opted for shorts and light t-shirts given the stifling atmosphere in the little cabin. But it was going to make his next idea for getting them free a little more complicated than if they'd had time to get into the SCUBA suits stashed in the dry goods locker.

But there was no sense putting it off, he reasoned as he flexed his toes, it wasn't going to get any simpler as the little room heated up.

"Hey," he said in the still, close air. "Sleeping Beauty. Rise and shine."

"Mmm?" came the mumbled response from the face still pressed against his leg.

"Get up, Duke."

He jiggled his knees until Kelly's eyelids fluttered and his lashes brushed Scotty's skin.

"Do you know," Kelly mumbled, blinking slowly, "You smell just like a cinnamon apple."

"It's my new cologne," Scotty answered, rolling up on one hip as he tried to urge Kelly upright. "Eu de Boardwalk."

"Oh, right," Kelly said, arching his back as he struggled to sit up. "The boardwalk. The cover. The candy apple stand. Whatever happened with that whole thing?"

"They got away with Snow White," Scotty said.

"Sorry about that," Kelly murmured.

With some effort, Kelly slid his legs down off the bunk then braced his elbows against it, maneuvering until he was kneeling on the varnished wood deck. He sat back on his heels and exhaled a long sigh.

"You with me now?" Scotty said.

Kelly nodded slowly, wincing at the movement.

"Just about," he said. "But you'd better do the 'how many fingers' trick to make sure."

"Well, I'd be glad to do that, Duke," Scotty answered, shifting to stretch out the kink developing in his calf. "But at the moment, my hands are tied to this pipe behind me, and wouldn't you know, my fingers are in on it."

"Traitorous of them," Kelly said. "Your fingers are not team players."

He lifted his angular chin to the ceiling, arching his neck and shrugging his broad shoulders.

Scotty nodded.

"True, true," he said. "In fact, at the moment, they're sound asleep. It looks like we're going to have to rely on those freakishly long fingers of yours."

"They're not freakish, they're elegant," Kelly said. "All the girls say so."

"What do they know?" Scotty answered. "They think you're good looking."

"I am good looking," Kelly said, "You're just jealous because the newspapers don't call you 'lean and handsome.'"

"Oh, I'll give you lean," Scotty said. "Lean like a bean pole and I'm glad of it, too, especially right now because if I had some sumo-sized partner I'd be looking at a world of hurt with this plan."

"What plan is this," Kelly said, suddenly focused. "If you've got an idea, spill it, man. I'm not cut out for the Ancient Mariner routine. I'd miss my bike."

"All right, then listen up," Scotty said. "This will really grab you."

Kelly sat listening attentively as Scotty described his plan. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Uh, seems like I'm the one doing the grabbing here, Miles," he said after a lengthy pause.

"You have a better idea?" Scotty said mildly.

Kelly pursed his lips.

"No," he said after a pause. "But there is just one thing I'm curious about."

Scotty waited patiently.

"Just a minor point in your otherwise fine and virtuous plan, sir," Kelly said. "If I may make so bold as to ask."

"Ask on, sir," Scotty answered.

"Why can't you just slide your big self over so I can work my elegant fingers in around there from the side?"

"Oh, the wonderfulness of your mind," Scotty said.

Kelly grinned.

"I thought so, too," he said, leaning forward. "Now if you'd just slide ov-"

"That would have been a truly brilliant plan a few hours ago," Scotty went on.

"A few hours ago," Kelly said, his grin fading. "Why a few hours ago?"

"That was when I thought Captain Marvel- uh, that'd be yourself…"

"Naturally," Kelly said nodding. "Go on."

"When I thought Captain Marvel," Scotty continued, "Was taking his own sweet time and I might as well get the rescue started without him."

Kelly's face fell.

"So you-"

"Got so tangled up in this pipe," Scotty said. "There is no way you're going to get me untied from around the left side, around the right side, over my shoulder, by land, by air, or especially by sea, except if you-"

"Sit in your lap," Kelly interrupted.

"You got it, Jack," Scotty said.

"Right," Kelly said. He planted his hands on his thighs and pushed up to his knees. Then he sat back again.

"What a minute," he said, "What if I just-"

"Look, Kel," Scotty broke in. "Do you want out of this varnished sauna, or not? It's not as if-"

"All right, all right," Kelly interrupted, leaning up on his knees again. "You ready?"

Scotty nodded.

"Climb aboard," he answered.

Kelly scowled.

"A little less of the sailor lingo, if you don't mind," he said. "I'm already about as sick of boats as it's possible to be."

"All right, imagine I'm a motorbike," Scotty said.

Kelly paused as he bent forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this," he said.

Scotty shrugged.

"Just trying to make the best of it," he said.

"Mm, hmm," Kelly said, his lips curling in a tight smile, "Why don't you occupy that great brain of yours with coming up with a backup plan in case this doesn't work."

"Already working on it," Scotty said, nodding. "A backup plan is in the offing."

"Is that more sailor talk?" Kelly said as he shifted to his right knee, lifting his left foot and swinging it across Scotty's extended legs. "You know I warned-"

His words broke off as the boat lurched, catching him off balance with one leg flung out. He pitched forward face-first, landing with his hands pinned against Scotty's legs and his face buried in his partner's t-shirt.

"You missed," Scotty said mildly.

"I can see that," came Kelly's muffled response. "This little boat has amazing timing."

"Well, you know what they say," Scotty answered. "It's not the size of the bo-"

"Now cut that out!" Kelly said, wriggling backward until his hands could grip Scotty's knees. "I mean it. Just lie there and think of England. Or baseball. Or something."

Scotty studied the ceiling of the small cabin as Kelly pushed up until he was kneeling over Scotty's shins, one leg planted on either side of Scotty's knees.

Kelly reached up and swept the damp hair back from his forehead as he blew out a long puff of air.

"All right," he said, "Let's try that again."

"Okay," Scotty said, nodding. "Ready when you are. You got your sea leg-"

He paused as Kelly narrowed his eyes.

"Your balance?" he finished.

Kelly pursed his lips but didn't answer as he began to slide his knees forward one at a time, dragging his inner thighs along Scotty's outer thighs.

The boat rocked to port, but he managed to stay up right and make steady progress forward. Within moments he was kneeling across Scotty's lap.

Scotty tipped his head forward as Kelly raised his hands and looped his arms around Scotty's neck. After a moment, Scotty cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid there, Henry," he said into Kelly's t-shirt. "You're going to have scooch closer if-"

"I know!" Kelly barked. "Give me a minute."

He cleared his throat and edged his knees farther forward until they were bracketing Scotty's hips. The boat was rolling with an irregular, syncopated rhythm now, tipping forward and back at an increasing rate of speed.

"If you'd slide down-" Scotty started.

"Don't be so impatient," Kelly said, working his arms down around Scotty's shoulders, "I'm getting there."

"It's a good thing I've got long arms," he went on, his chest shimmying against Scotty's. "Your biceps are huge."

"Thank you," Scotty said, tipping his head to the side as Kelly lowered his chin to rest against his shoulder. "Yours are very… cute."

"Cute?" Kelly said, "Cute? I'll have you know, sir, just the other night, a young lady was commenting on the width and breadth my muscles. Commenting in spades, as a matter of fact."

There was a soft scritching noise as the stubble of their five o'clock shadow brushed together.

"That's because she hadn't seen mine," Scotty answered, twisting slightly as Kelly's wrists pressed into his lower back. "If she had, she'd know that yours are nothing to write home about."

"Speaking of writing home," Kelly said, his breath warm on Scotty's ear.

"Don't you bring my mother into this," Scotty warned. "This is definitely not the time."

"You're right about that," Kelly said.

His chest was pressed tightly against Scotty's, his arms now wrapped around Scotty's at elbow height.

Scotty felt his partner's dexterous fingers begin tugging at the knotted cord securing his wrists to the brass pipe running along the baseboard. As he worked, Kelly shifted forward, his thighs braced tightly against Scotty's waist. His hips pressed forward-

The boat pitched and Scotty heard a dull thunk as Kelly's forehead collided with the wall.

There was a muttered "Ow" and Kelly heaved a sigh.

"You know," Scotty murmured. "That wouldn't happen if you'd just…"

"I know," Kelly muttered, "I know, I'm getting there."

"Take your time," Scotty said. "I'll be right here."

Scotty felt Kelly's chest move as he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He turned his head, resting his cheek against Scotty's shoulder. His fine hair tickled the side of Scotty's neck.

He settled lower, sliding down until his hips were resting in Scotty's lap. He leaned forward.

Scotty felt the solid pressure of erection against erection.

"Hi," he breathed against his partner's neck.

"Hi," Kelly answered softly.

"Been awhile," Scotty murmured.

"That it has," Kelly said.

Scotty felt his partner's intake of breath, but no more words came. Kelly's fingers resumed their work on the knots.

Scotty licked his lips.

"Tuscany," he said at last. "The villa."

He felt Kelly nod against his shoulder.

"Listen, Kel-" he started.

"Don't," Kelly said, his voice suddenly hoarse. "Just don't."

"You're the one that said it was a bad idea," Scotty said softly.

"It still is," Kelly answered.

"Now, that all depends," Scotty said carefully. "How happy are you without it?"

Kelly's fingers hesitated, then resumed their movement.

"Not very," he said shifting his head against Scotty's shoulder. "Not too very."

"Me, too, not very," Scotty said. "Seems to me, two unhappy agents spells trouble."

He felt the tension in his chest ease as Kelly settled lower, pressing forward with, it seemed to Scotty, greater intensity.

He inhaled, but lost the point he was about to make as he felt Kelly's rigid shaft buck against his. The thin fabric of their shorts slid, gliding against his taut skin with a steady, stroking touch.

Instead of speaking, he let out the breath in a low, whistling sigh

"Were you about to make a comment about reduced performance?" Kelly said against his shoulder.

"Something of the sort," Scotty agreed, his voice sounding husky in his own ears.

"You might be right about that," Kelly said and shifted again, pressing harder against Scotty's hips.

Kelly's head turned and Scotty felt his breath against his neck, cooling the sweat beaded on his skin.

"You want to rethink your position?" Scotty said, fighting to keep his voice even.

"Actually," Kelly murmured, and Scotty felt his mouth curl in a smile, "I like it fine right now. In fact- oh!"

Scotty felt the pressure on his cramped hands suddenly release as the cord slipped free.

With a gasp of mingled pain and relief he shrugged his shoulders forward. His hands fell to his sides like dead weights.

"Nghh," he moaned, burying his face in Kelly's shoulder.

"Painful?" Kelly said, "Here let me get off you so you can-"

"Don't you dare," Scotty gasped, dragging his arms up to wrap them around his partner's waist. "Don't even try it, Henry."

He lifted his head and raised his throbbing hands to Kelly's back. He felt his partner's shoulder blades shift under his damp t-shirt as he tried to lift his arms from around Scotty's neck, but Scotty held on.

As he bent forward, he glimpsed Kelly's wide green-brown eyes turning up in a startled grin before his own eyes closed. He inhaled the familiar spicy, musky scent of Kelly's skin, then felt his partner's mouth move under his, moist and invitingly open.

He heard his own low moan as he pressed a kiss to Kelly's full, warm lower lip; that lip that enticed kisses like nothing else in the world.

He tugged at it gently with his teeth, gratified to feel the breath of his partner's gasping moan in response, then cocked his head to the side and stroked his tongue along the upturned curve of Kelly's smile before delving deeper into the mouth now pressing urgently against his.

In a moment they were kissing wildly, frantically. He heard the high, soft panting moan start in the back of Kelly's throat, the one the always sent him hurtling over the edge, from want to need to have. And then all he knew was the heat of the lips moving under his, on his, with his, and the startlingly sweet taste of Kelly's mouth and-

The deck pitched and they slid to the side. The kiss broke and they stared across the space of inches, both panting, gasping, for each other as much as for air.

"Untie me," Kelly rasped.

"No," Scotty growled, gripping his shoulders and pulling him forward into another consuming kiss.

----------

Sometime later, they lay breathing heavily on the floor of the cabin. The cords from their wrists lay together against the baseboard, their shorts and t-shirts, heavy with sweat, lay tangled by the open door.

The boat pitched and Kelly's cheek bounced against Scotty's shoulder. Scotty shifted and slid his arm behind his partner's neck, pulling him close against his side. Kelly turned into the embrace, draping his arm across Scotty's belly.

"We're going to have to finish rescuing ourselves in a minute," Scotty said softly in the still air.

"Let some other guys do it," Kelly said, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into Scotty's side. "I'm through with rescuing. It's exhausting."

Scotty grinned up at the ceiling.

"You're right ab-"

"Ahoy, there, San Medina!" an amplified voice shouted, echoing down the short staircase to the cabin. "Do you require assistance?"

Both men sat bolt upright, stared at one another for a long breathless pause, then turned and scrambled toward their clothes.

"Uh, ahoy there!" Kelly called up the stairs, "Uh, yes, assistance would be- yes!"

"Hey!" Scotty hissed.

Kelly turned his head and Scotty threw a pair of shorts at him.

"Oh, here!" Kelly whispered and tossed the shorts gripped in his hand toward his partner.

"We'll, uh," Scotty staggered as he wrenched the shorts up around his knees. "Be right there, sir!"

"Are you injured?" the voice called a little doubtfully.

"No, no!" Kelly shouted back. "Just, uh, sleeping!"

"In a force four gale?" the voice called back. "Must've been some night last night."

Kelly and Scotty exchanged looks.

"You're right about that," Kelly said quietly and grinned.

He shrugged his t-shirt over his head and turned to the stairs. Scotty reached out and hooked a hand around his elbow.

"Hey," he said. "About that position of yours…"

Kelly nodded and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I've been thinking," he said after a pause. "Of trying a few more, when we get back to the hotel."

Scotty grinned.

"Go for yourself," he said.

"I think I will," Kelly answered, laughing as he started up the staircase.

- end -

----------

**Author's Note**

This mini-ffic is from the "BuckFics" series created by and for the writers of _Culpalicious_, the Robert Culp Fan Forum. If you'd like to see more from the Culpalicious cadre of writers, please click on the Home Page link on my Author page or enter "Culpalicious" in your Web search engine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
